Big Time Wonderland Adventure
by worldsultimatefangirl
Summary: When a group of friends find themselves in wonderland, will they survive, or will it get the best of them.  I suck at summaries! James/OC Carlos/OC Kendall/OC Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Wonderland Adventure**

_**Chapter One**_

"Hey guys!" A loud voice interrupted small group from their conversation early on a Wednesday morning.

"Steph's here! Everybody run!" A tall, dark haired boy said just as loudly with a huge smile plastered to his face. The group started laughing as the owner of the first voice, an average height; tan, brown haired girl glared at the boy and chucked her hat at him.

"Oh no. Not the hat, the dreaded hat of doom has got me. My death will be forever on your conscience Steph." The dark haired boy laughed while grabbing the hat and pretending to die on the table where the group was sitting.

"James, you are such a drama queen. Everybody knows the hat is only the distraction.' Steph said while throwing her bag on the floor and quickly pouncing on James, knees on the table while supporting her weight on the unsuspecting boy, and hand wrapped around his throat. By this time the whole group was rolling on the floor in laughter as Steph leant over James menacingly. James looked up at her with curious eyes, preoccupying the girl, while his hands slowly edged their way closer to her waist. As the group watched with baited breathe, James grabbed Steph around the waist and swapped their positions so Steph was now the one on the table. James smirked down at her for a minute, all the while she cursed the day she became best friends with him in pre-school. He leant down and started tickling Stephanie until she was screaming in laughter and had people staring at them. James stopped and lifted her to her feet, and said, "I know all your moves, you can't trick me, I taught you everything you know." Steph pulled away and went to sit next to her short, bubbly friend, Tess, all the while glaring at James.

"Gotta love school mornings." Tess said to the group, while smiling at Steph's glare and scowl which was quickly starting to fade. Tess was the most logical one of the group, she was always careful, but had fun which was usually dragged in hourly by the rest of the group. Even though Tess seems like the perfect leader for the group, she let Kendall run it, she said it was only because it made him feel special, but Stephanie knew her friend had had a secret crush on Kendall for the last couple of months. Kendall was tall, taller than James, had blonde hair, wild eyebrows (which he was teased for a lot), and a smirk that made everyone around him grow weary. He came up with the smartest ideas and then Tess would modify them with her logic. Tess and Steph's other friend, Kelleigh (pronounced Kelly) was a funny, pretty girl who was randomly coming out with jokes and pictures. She wasn't the best at school work but always relied on the smartest person in the group, Logan. Logan had read every text book given to them and other boring books on subjects like, _the physics of roller coasters_ and _Plants and their Growing Habits. _He was good at everything and the group was constantly relying on him for homework and assignments. James and Stephanie were the fun loving pair. James was a 'pretty boy' who loved his appearance far too much, but went straight into playful mode as soon as Stephanie showed up. Stephanie seemed all innocent and quiet to teachers and strangers, but showed her true nature when she was with her friends. She was extremely deceiving and cunning and the group had predicted she was a pick pocket in a past life because she was that good with her fingers. She could reach in and take a piece of gum from your pocket without you even realising she was there. She was friendly with everyone but could get vicious at the best of times. James and Steph had been the longest friends, having been attracted to each other since pre-school. They knew everything about each other, and told each other everything. They were best friends who knew how to have fun, viciously. After a few more minutes of random conversations exchanged between the group, the bell rang signalling that it was time to go to form. The group made the way up two flights of stairs and over to the lockers, which were out the front of the Chinese room, which happened to be their form room. Everyone went to their lockers which were pretty clean and went to stand in front of Steph's locker where she was still trying to get the lock off. She finally opened it after ten attempts and the group was met with Steph's horrifying locker. The books were piled messily in the top shelf and there were random sheets floating around as well as pencils. In the bottom shelf was where Steph put her bag, which was full of plastic bags, more sheets and books she was reading. "I swear something's died in there. It smells worse than the time James left a sandwich in his locker for six months. It's just not a normal smell." Kendall said, as was his ritual every day.

"There is nothing rotten or dead, or dead and rotten. It's just its natural smell." Stephanie said while pulling out a maths book and English book. Logan looked at her weirdly and said, "There is so nothing 'natural' about your lockers. Last year a rat was stealing your stuff!" Logan's facial expression of disgust caused Kelleigh to start giggling and Kendall and Tess to look at each other and smile. James meanwhile had knelt down to help Steph pick up her books which kept sliding away as she tried to get up. He stuck the books in the crook of one of his arms and used the other one to lift Steph to her feet. Stephanie gave him her 'thank-you' smile and locked the locker. Their form teacher than showed up. Mrs Y was a forty year old Chinese wannabe. She was short and round, married to a Chinese guy, her poor child had a Chinese name and everything she owned had a Chinese theme. The group groaned inwardly at the site of the teacher. They entered the room and sat in the back right corner, Stephanie and James fighting over the seat next to the window which was solved by Steph sitting on James' lap. Mrs Y began to call the role as the bitchy cheer leaders and their jocks walked in, the leader glaring at Steph. Steph and cheer leader Taylor had been enemies since they were younger when James chose Steph over her as a friend. The stupid blonde Taylor then constantly flirted with James which he always missed until Steph told her to back off. The little cheer squad sat on the other side of the room, the guys in the group staring after them because of their skimpy outfits of mini mini skirts and tank tops that showed most of their stomachs. Tess and Kelleigh discreetly slapped Logan and Kendall's arms which snapped them out of it, while Steph pinched James' arm so hard that it would leave a bruise. James turned and glared at her while pinching back. They zoned back in to what Mrs Y was saying, "It is national sorry day today, so I would like all of you to get up and walk over to somebody and apologise." People began to walk to their friends while Logan complained to an eagerly listening Kelleigh, "National Sorry Day is supposed to be for the aboriginal people, not everyone. She needs to stick with Chinese." Steph got up when James took her hand and went to say something until they noticed Taylor standing beside them. Steph turned towards her, hands on hips and a evil look in her dark brown, almost black eyes. "I'm sorry." Taylor said with fake sincerity. "For your face." She added with a smirk on her face. Her little cheer squad laughed while Steph just stared, the rest of her group looking to see what her reaction would be. Steph just said, "I'm sorry." The group were puzzled at Steph's response including Taylor until she continued, "Wait… no I'm not!" She then lunged at Taylor, slapping her hard across the face and tackling her to the floor where she seemed to be attempting to strangle the cheer leader. James was the first to react, trying to pull Steph off. The cheer's jocks then walked in, with their ugly mascot goat which had a blue sparkly flag around it. They started laughing at James, saying amongst each other how weak he was. James left Steph and walked over to them fists clenched. Logan and Kendall followed wearily. "What." The jocks asked rudely.

"What did you say about me?" James asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Nothing much, just how your little girl over there is such a slut and how weak you are." They shrugged like it was nothing. James turned vicious over their remark, only thoughts of what they'd said about Steph pumping through his head.

"She isn't a slut. Your girls are the sluts."

"No, she is. The little whore probably sleeps with all of you and you're just upset 'cause you don't wanna share." That did it for James. He smashed the leader in the jaw which started a fight between the jocks and Kendall, Logan and James. That was when the principal walked in.

4


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Mrs Y was standing in the corner, oblivious to the fights happening in the same room because she was listening to some Chinese documentary on her laptop, but even she heard the principals shouts. "What in the world is going on here!" he yelled while pulling James away from the leader of the jocks, Jet. Stephanie, figuring she was already in as much trouble as possible, decided to throw in a few more punches at Taylor before she was pulled off by Mr Anton, the principal, who didn't have to worry about holding her back because she willingly walked over to stand with Tess and Kelleigh after seeing the damage done to 'perfect' Taylor, and deeming it as satisfactory. "James, Logan, Kendall, Stephanie, Tess, and Kelleigh come to my office now!" growled Mr Anton. They walked out of the room, heads down towards the ground, except for Steph who had far too much pride for that and lead the way out, head high, shoulders back, and a steady gaze. When they reached the principal's office they stood in front of his desk silently. Mr Anton sat in his chair just staring at them until Steph spoke, "The others shouldn't be here sir. I started the fight and I will take the punishment." Her calm, steady voice seemed to give James courage to talk because he was soon defending his best friend and saying how he was the one who deserved to be punished. Soon the whole group of friends were defending each other (even though Tess and Kelleigh really didn't do anything) because they were a family, and in a family you never leave anyone unsupported.

"Enough, you will ALL do detention with me after school, cleaning out the sport sheds, and nobody leaves until it's finished. Now head to your first lesson."

The group of teens walked back into the hallway and when out of ear shot Steph turned and apologised to the group. "You don't need to say sorry, that little bitch deserved it, I wish you had at least knocked her unconscious…" Kelleigh continued with her hatred for Taylor until Logan called her name, bringing her back from her fantasy of killing Taylor.

"Kelleigh's right. Sort of, it was Taylor's fault. At least detention will go fast with all of us there." Tess continued with a smile. Kendall, Logan, Kelleigh put in their little nods as well. They then walked to their English classroom leaving Steph and James to got to theirs.

"Why did you and the boys start fighting anyways?" Steph asked genuinely curious and not just trying to break the silence between them. James finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"The Jocks said something nasty about you so I had to defend my princess." James teased, using the nickname from when they were younger, and smiling. It quickly turned to a frown when Steph smiled back, revealing a still bleeding cut along her lip.

"You just have something on your lip." James said while stepping closer and pulling a clean tissue out of his back pocket, he wiped over her lips while Steph just awkwardly looked at him. He pulled it back to reveal it covered in blood.

"You must have cut your lip, but because your mouth heals quickly it's already basically healed. You won't die now, you can talk! But knowing you you'd find a way to talk if you were mute." James joked while Steph punched him lightly. He feigned hurt and they walked off to English joking around as if that morning had never happened.

"OMG, my back hurts so much." Steph complained to the group who were walking towards the park. They had cleaned out the sports sheds, which had taken four hours.

"Only 'because you wanted to do most of it 'cause you thought it was your fault." James replied while picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders. Steph squealed and punched him in the back with no effect. They walked to the edge of the park near a creek where they usually hung out. Steph was placed down beside a tree, and soon everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Look what I go today." James announced while pulling a bottle of Vodka and shot glasses out of his backpack.

"Do I even want to know?" Kelleigh said while staring at him.

"It was just from Dak, you know how cheap this is from him." James said simply with a shrug. Over the next hour the drink was passed around to each member of the group and the bottle was gone. Resulting in drunken teens. Steph by this stage was giggling uncontrollably and running around while the others laughed at the stupid blond things she would say.

"OMG! I have an amazing idea. Lets go swimming!" Steph slurred. The others being too drunk to think of the dangers of being drunk and swimming at night followed her down to the creek, where she'd already been heading. James ran after Steph and jumped in holding her, both fully dressed. Steph broke the surface spluttering while James was in a fit of laughter. Soon Steph was holding his head under the water and Kendall, and Logan had jumped in to stop her drowning James. Soon everyone was in the water splashing, and having fun. James swan over towards a large tree trunk that had a massive hole in it, the others in toe. The water in the tree trunk seemed to the drunken teens, to be a rainbow of colours. They went in to explore, and soon were all falling. Up, down, left, or right, none knew and after what felt like forever of endless screaming and colours they hit the bottom, and sunk into oblivion.

_Author's Note: Good, bad, okay? Please review and tell me what you think. Also if there is any major grammar mistakes, this is my first fanfic! _

_Steph_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Steph was the first to wake the next morning, soaking wet, a pounding headache, and lying against a tree. She glanced around her to see Kelleigh, James, Kendall, Logan, and even goody-too-shoes Tess, lying past out on the ground. That was when she noticed where they were, or where they weren't seeing as Steph had no idea where they'd ended up. Steph thought back to the previous night, she remembered drinking, going for a swim and checking out the tree trunk…. And then nothing! She went to wake the others before she did anything else. Tess and Kelleigh were easy too wake after Steph said that something was wrong, and each went to wake up one of the boys.

"James. James. James! You need to get up!" Steph said into his ear while frantically shaking him.

"Don't want to. Go back to sleep." Was his reply.

"Come on, I don't know where we are and I need you to get up." She told him.

"Don't sweat! Just sleep for, like, 10 more minutes and then I'll get up." James said while slapping Steph's arms away.

"Fine, but this is your fault."

"Wait… what?" James eyes shot open just in time to see Steph jump on him. He quickly grabbed her and moved her round a bit so he didn't get as strong a hit.

"Okay, I'm up. All of me hates you…" James was saying until he turned to face Steph, "wait, none of me hates you! That's an awesome sight to wake up too." James finished with a Cheshire cat smile on his face. Steph and the others (who had woken up a few minutes before) were giving him a weird look, until Kendall saw where James was looking, and slapped him over the head.

"Um, Steph. Look down." Kendall said slightly embarrassed. Steph's eyes shot down, and noticed that her pale pink tank top was sticking to her body like glue, and had become completely see through.

"God, I hate you!" she yelled at James before stalking towards the river, fuming because of James as well as her hang over. After a few minutes of silently fuming, she felt a jacket and feather light touch on her shoulders. She turned to see James and realised it was his jacket.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have been staring like that." James told her.

"They made you say that didn't they,"

"Yeah. But I really am sorry and we kind of need to find out where we are."

"Fine, but I'm still pissed." Steph said while James offered her his hand to get up, which she took and dug her nails into his skin. James cringed but didn't say a word. The group started walking, and Steph asked, "Does anyone have any idea where we might be?" Kendall, Logan, Tess, and Kelleigh shook their while James put his hand high in the air.

"I'm afraid to ask, but James?" Logan said.

"Switzerland." James answered simply.

"Switzerland? Why?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. I just have this weird craving for cheese." James said with a smile.

"Oh my god! You're so unbelievable!" Stephanie screamed at her friend while flinging her arms into the air. She stomped off in a huff with everyone calling out to her from behind. Being completely pissed, she didn't bother looking where she was going, and ended up falling for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

"Steph! Don't worry, I'm coming! Are you okay? Please be okay!" James screamed while running towards where he had watched Stephanie disappear through the ground. Stephanie was lying, staring at the blue sky, just after having the wind knocked out of her and the shock of her life. She turned her head to see she had luckily landed between the metal spikes poking up.

"James, help please." She yelled forgetting that she was angry with him.

"I'm here, just reach your hand up and I'll pull you out." James face had suddenly appeared, peering into the hole and holding his hand towards her. She slowly got up and grabbed his hand when suddenly Logan and Kendall appeared to help out.

"How the hell did you manage to miss that?" Logan exclaimed.

"You alright?" Kendall asked quietly, receiving a quick nod and smile from Steph who was standing next to James. Stephanie glanced up to thank James when she noticed he was staring below her face. She looked down the see one of the spikes had ripped through the jacket and shirt and scraped her side where blood was dripping slowly from the wound.

"I never liked that shirt anyway." She told him while smiling. James just ripped off his shirt and tied it around her waist to stop the blood. This showed off how ripped he was, and Steph couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see there Steph?" he asked casually, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and eyes sparkling with amusement.

Stephanie was just about to reply with a snide comment when an angry voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No, I don't! Do you have any idea how long it took me to dig that hole?"


End file.
